A considerable body of research indicates that psychosomatic and behavioral factors alter susceptibility to illness and affect disease progression. For continued progress in this field of research, it is essential that highly promising trainees have the opportunity to interact with senior behavioral scientists and clinicians. This R13 meeting grant will provide an outstanding opportunity for trainees to interact with investigators in the field of psychosomatic and behavioral medicine. They will learn about available resources for collaborative work, additional training opportunities and issues related to technical aspects of analysis in the areas of cardiovascular physiology, immunology, neurophysiology, endocrinology, psychology, and cancer, among others. This grant will support 24 pre- and post-doctoral trainees to attend annual conferences of the American Psychosomatic Society (APS). APS is dedicated to the integration of biological, psychological and social factors in medicine. There are approximately 900 members of APS from the U.S. and abroad. Approximately 16% of the members are trainees. The annual APS meeting is the premier international psychosomatic and behavioral medicine meeting. The Program Committee will set the scientific program of the annual meeting and competitively rate all abstracts for presentation. The Advisory Committee will review all abstracts from trainees for their scientific excellence for possible selection to receive Scholar Travel Awards to attend the meeting. The APS annual meeting agenda will include a day-long Educational Workshop, numerous symposia, paper and poster sessions, special lectures, and half-day workshops. In addition, specifically for trainees, a Senior Faculty Mentor / Mentee reception, symposia with a focus on career development issues, and panel discussions. Less formal venues will include luncheon roundtable meetings with senior investigators. Across five years of funding, the Advisory Committee comprised of senior scientists will oversee trainee abstract selection, the trainee program, and APS's commitment to research training within the context of the annual conference.